100 Mono Tobira
Berkas:Detektiv Conan Opening 18 Ger sub thumb 350px 100 Mono Tobira (Secara harfiah berarti "100 Pintu"): dinyanyikan oleh Wikipedia:Rina Aiuchi Rina Aiuchi dan Wikipedia:U-ka saegusa IN db U-ka saegusa IN db dari episode 438 sampai 456. Lirik Inggris The dawn of a new world. Always a little too less timid disease The first step can not be trampled Now, reach In front of the spread of the But the wall 100 doors Courage and hope and love your breasts Sparkling future of the whole dreamed Even when eradicate smile no matter what Next door to be opened without fear Similar unrest in the light of truth Heart to the brim with 100 door Unbreakable exchange thoughts It is you and the cross my Courage to reside little magic Always in the distance I was watching Hope remains out 100 doors Wind and rain also two dreamer! They shed tears and not waste Now we go on to win guts pose Fishers Efforts to open the door! A collection of light unshaken've bootstrapped Dream move toward 100 DOOR Courage and hope and love your breasts Sparkling future of the whole dreamed Even when eradicate smile no matter what Next door to be opened without fear Similar unrest in the light of truth Heart to the brim with 100 door Indonesia Fajar dunia baru. Selalu penyakit terlalu kurang takut sedikit Langkah pertama tidak bisa diinjak-injak Sekarang, mencapai Di depan penyebaran Tapi dinding 100 pintu Keberanian dan harapan dan cinta payudara Anda Masa Sparkling keseluruhan bermimpi Bahkan ketika membasmi senyum tidak peduli apa Sebelah dibuka tanpa rasa takut Kerusuhan serupa dalam terang kebenaran Jantung sampai penuh dengan 100 pintu Bertukar pikiran Unbreakable Ini adalah Anda dan salib saya Keberanian untuk tinggal sedikit sihir Selalu di kejauhan Aku sedang menonton Harapan tetap keluar 100 pintu Angin dan hujan juga dua pemimpi! Mereka meneteskan air mata dan tidak menyia-nyiakan Sekarang kita pergi untuk memenangkan nyali menimbulkan Fishers Upaya untuk membuka pintu! Koleksi dinyalakan unshaken've cahaya Mimpi bergerak ke arah 100 PINTU Keberanian dan harapan dan cinta payudara Anda Masa Sparkling keseluruhan bermimpi Bahkan ketika membasmi senyum tidak peduli apa Sebelah dibuka tanpa rasa takut Kerusuhan serupa dalam terang kebenaran Jantung sampai penuh dengan 100 pintu Romaji Atarashii no sekai no makuake wa Itsumo yake ni okubyou de Saisho no ippo ga fumidasenai Saa, te wo nobasou Me no mae ni hirogaru no wa Kabe ja naku 100(hyaku) mo no tobira Yuuki to kibou to kimi no ai wo mune ni KIRAMEKU mirai zu-tto yume mite Donna toki mo egao tayasazu iyou Osorezu tsugi no tobira wo hirakeba Fuan ni yoku nita shinjitsu no hikari ga Kokoro ni afureru 100(hyaku) mo no tobira Kujikenai omoi wo kawasu Kimi to no yubikiri sore wa Yuuki ga yadoru chiisana mahou Itsumo tooku de Nagamete ita n' da Kibou ni kawaridasu 100(hyaku) mo no tobira Kaze ni mo ame ni mo 2(futa)ri de dreamer! Nagashita namida mo muda ja nai to GATTSU PO-ZU de kachitori ni saa yukou Chikara wo awasete hiraku tobira! Atsumeta hikari wo mayowazu tadotte Yume e to mukau 100(hyaku) mo no tobira Yuuki to kibou to kimi no ai wo mune ni KIRAMEKU mirai zu-tto yume mite Donna toki mo egao tayasazu iyou Osorezu tsugi no tobira wo hirakeba Fuan ni yoku nita shinjitsu no hikari ga Kokoro ni afureru 100(hyaku) mo no tobira Kanji 新しい世界の 幕開けは いつも やけに 臆病で 最初の 一歩が 踏み出せない さぁ、手を伸ばそう 目の前に広がるのは 壁じゃなく 100もの扉 勇気と希望と 君の愛を胸に キラメク未来 ずーっと夢見て どんなときも 笑顔絶やさずいよう 恐れず次の 扉を開けば 不安によく似た 真実の光が 心に溢れる100もの扉 挫けない想いを交わす 君とのゆびきり それは 勇気が宿る 小さな魔法 いつも遠くで 眺めていたんだ 希望に変わりだす 100もの扉 風にも雨にも2人で dreamer! 流した涙も無駄じゃないと ガッツポーズで勝ちとりに さぁ行こう チカラを合わせて開く扉! 集めた光を迷わず辿って 夢へと向かう100もの扉 勇気と希望と 君の愛を胸に キラメク未来 ずーっと夢見て どんなときも 笑顔絶やさずいよう 恐れず次の 扉を開けば 不安によく似た 真実の光が 心に溢れる100もの扉 Kategori:Tema Pembuka